More than Friends
by WaitingforNought
Summary: Clary and Alec are best friends and they arrange a movie night. They realize that they both want more than just friendship, but will they act on their desires? Clarec, M for smut later on (first smut I've written)
1. Chapter 1

More than friends

Clary and Alec are best friends and they arrange a movie night. They realize that they both want more than just friendship, but will they act on their desires? Clarec, M for smut later on (first smut I've written)

Clary slapped the arm of the boy sitting next to her playfully. "I can't believe you haven't seen all the Harry Potter movies!" The red haired girl all but shouted. "How are we even friends!" She wailed, "How did I not know this about you?"

Alec chuckled at Clary's disbelief and frustration. "I just never have, I meant to, I just didn't" He tried to explain.

"Well then," Clary began, "that's our movie list tonight" She was grinning as she ran to her room to collect the DVDs. Alec sighed, glanced at Clary as she turned a corner, then wondered into the kitchen to make popcorn. When he got back the movie was set up and ready to go, his friend was just waiting for his return. They sat down on the cushy white sofa, decorated with all sorts of drawings and doodles by Clary and her mother. Alec set down the popcorn bowl between them and Clary giddily pressed play.

The first movie was over and Alec had questions. "Why did Voldemort have to kill his parents? Couldn't he have put some sort of spell on them? Or does no such one exist?"

Clary answered very seriously – after all, Harry Potter was her childhood – "No he could have actually, it's called the_ Imperius_ Curse, but it's one of the 3 unforgivable curses. Along with _Avada Kedavra_ – the killing curse – and _Crucio_ – the torture curse."

"So what if it's illegal?" Alec challenged. "Voldemort still used _Avada Kedavra_"

"He can't keep up the spell forever though" Clary argued back. "Anyway, go cook the pizza, I'll set up Chamber of Secrets." Clary said, ending their discussion. Alec huffed out an annoyed sound but did as he were told. _He's only seen the first movie _Clary thought _Just wait until he sees them all. _Clary snorted to herself. The ending was destroying. Clary had snuggled back onto the couch – donned with a blanket this time – and ran her fingers over a Deathly Hallows sign that was drawn on the arm of the chair.

Alec was carrying two plates of peperoni and mushroom pizza into the room, but he paused in the doorway and looked at the sight before him. Clary was looking dreamily down at her hand, which with she was tracing a little symbol with on the sofa over and over again. He watched her for a few moments, a happy smile ghosting his lips, before he entered the room. This time Alec sat closer to his best friend. An urge to be nearer to her had arisen. They were not pressed against each other, however if one of them moved, they were very likely to brush each other with their arms or legs. Alec plopped Clary's plate onto her lap, but refused when she offered his some blanket. _Damn _Alec cursed himself silently, _you should have said yes, it would've given you a reason to be closer to her. _Even without that extra closeness, throughout the movie, Clary's and Alec's limbs brushed against each other, sending shots of electric through both of their bodies.

Chamber of Secrets was over and Alec had more questions. Clary knew that they were about to come flowing, so she hurriedly covered Alec's mouth with her hand to quiet him. "No questions" Clary declared, "I might accidently spoil it for you."

Alec's eyebrows scrunched together, which Clary thought looked extremely cute. _No Clary, he's your best friend, nothing more. It's not like he'd want to be anything more anyway. _

Alec pulled Clary's hand away from his mouth so he could speak. "Fine." He stated grumpily. "But this time I'm setting it up, you can go get dessert." Clary made a face at the blue eyed boy.

"Dessert really? I'm so full"

"It's Neapolitan ice cream, but if you don't want any, it's your loss" Alec replied offhandedly, knowing that it was Clary's favourite.

"Suddenly I'm not so full anymore" Clary said decidedly as she hurried into the kitchen. It was chocolate, strawberry _and _vanilla. How could she resist? They wouldn't eat a whole tub, but Alec was bound to eat a lot, so she emptied half the tub into a large bowl, grabbed two spoons, and made her way back to the living room. Alec was already sat on the sofa, a blanket folded over him. What Clary wasn't expecting was for Alec to grab her around the waist and pull her to him, hugging her to his side, then flipped half the blanket onto the girl. Alec had let his desire get to him, it wasn't a planned movement. More of an in-the-moment thing. Clary let out a squeak, but quickly settled into his embrace. One of his arms were wrapped around her back, hand placed on her ribs. He was slowly stoking her side with his thumb and Clary shivered at the touch.

"Do you require a spoon good sir?" Clary inquired teasingly, handing him a spoon.

"Why thank you my lady" He responded, in a posh accent, taking the spoon from her. Alec pressed play and they dug into the ice cream. They ate from their own spoons and also fed each other, quite often bursting into fits of laughter before Clary shushed them and turned their attention back to the film. About half an hour into the movie, Alec tried to feed Clary some of the strawberry ice cream, but she moved her head at the last second causing it to smear from the corner of her mouth to the centre of her cheek.

Without thinking, Alec ducked his head towards Clary's cheek and pressed a kiss where the ice cream stopped. He felt Clary freeze but he didn't even pause. He trailed kisses toward her mouth, licking up the ice cream as he went. He placed a firm kiss on the edge of her lips and licked away the last bit of ice cream, his tongue slightly parting her lips. He moved his mouth so it was a hair-width away from hers, and when he spoke, his lips brushed hers "Don't worry Clary, I got you" As Alec pulled away, a smirk cursed his lips. Clary let out a breath she didn't realise that she had been holding. He had made butterflies explode in her stomach. The arm that Alec had around her started to tickle her side gently, not enough to make her laugh, but enough to make her tingle. She tried to focus on the movie, but Alec was proving to be very distracting.

_Oh, Alexander Lightwood, _Clary sighed to herself _How I wish we could be more than friends. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is Disclaimer: I own no Characters of The Mortal Instruments, all belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Chapter 2**

Halfway through the movie, the ice cream had nearly all melted. Clary picked up a spoon from the mush and waved it at Alec's face. He tried to catch the waving cutlery between his teeth but all he succeed in was smearing some chocolate on his chin. _Perfect. _Clary said smuggley to herself. She twisted in her seat to face Alec and get her revenge. He was reaching up to wipe away the ice cream with his sleeve, but Clary caught him by the wrist and pinned it to his chest. His blue eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly as she leaned towards him. Clary flicked her tongue out and licked away some of the ice cream. He gasped with surprise so Clary continued until all the ice cream was gone. Occasionally her tongue would glide over his soft bottom lip and graze the inside of his top lip, which would make him breath out harshly. When the last of the ice cream was gone, she imitated what Alec had done earlier in way of putting her lips close to his then saying: "Don't fret Alexander, I've got you"

Clary pulled away but Alec had other ideas. He discarded the ice cream bowl so he could pull her onto his lap, her feet facing the left, where she was just sat. Clary's breath caught at the sudden movement. Alec wrapped his arms firmly around Clary's waist and held her tight as he attached his mouth to her neck. Clary let out a breathy sigh as Alec kissed, licked and nibbled at her neck. It quickly turned into a moan when he began to suck the skin where her neck met her collarbone. Alec's hands moved to they front of Clary's buttoned up pyjamas and effortlessly popped them open. She was wearing a blue lacy bra that was weaved with black and gold, and it had a little gold bow in the centre. Clary didn't seem to notice that he had undone her shirt until she felt the colder air hit her stomach and chest. She started to cover up, no boy had seen her in her bra before, she certainly didn't expect the first to be _Alec_. He grabbed her hands and placed one back to her side, then wound one around his neck. Alec felt Clary squirm under his gaze, but didn't pull away when he slipped his index finger under the right side of her bra and tugged it down, causing her hardening nipple to become visible. Clary let out a small squeak as Alec's tongue touched her nipple, he slowly swirled his tongue around it until it was fully hard before capturing it in his mouth. Clary couldn't contain her moan and twisted both of her hands into his ebony hair.

Alec pulled down the other side of her bra, freeing her left nipple. He pinched it lightly with his thumb and index finger, rolling it and tugging it. He transferred his mouth to her other nipple, nicked it with his teeth and quickly liked away the pleasure-pain. His hand slipped easily past her elasticated pyjamas, and he cupped her behind in his hand and squeezed. Clary's breathing had become fast and laced with groans of pleasure. Alec trailed his lips back up to Clary's neck and he smirked slightly as he moved his hand to her front. Clary's eyes snapped open and she jumped with shock, but the pleasure was too good that she couldn't move. He had started to slowly rub her entrance through her underwear, which was rapidly getting wetter as the moments went by. Clary moved her hips, wanting him to enter her. Alec pulled away briefly so he could slip his hands into her pants, his fingers delved through her lips but instead of slipping inside her he did as he did before. He rubbed her entrance and Clary squeezed her thighs together.

"Well I can't do anything to you if you do that now can I?" Alec murmured into Clary's neck. Clary nodded and loosened her legs, she could feel Alec's bulge and she moved her hips against it. This time, Alec was the one that groaned. He thrust one of his fingers onto Clary and she nearly cried out. He added another and slowly thrust into her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She moved her hips in time to his fingers, trying to make him go deeper.

"Alec," Clary said breathlessly, "Alec, kiss me" She grabbed his face with her hands and crushed her lips to his. Clary thrust her tongue into his mouth, playing with his. Alec could tell that Clary was close. From the tone of her voice and also by how desperately she was kissing him. He added a third finger and Clary squirmed slightly from the stretch but when Alec began to move again all she could feel was rich pleasure. Alec noticed that Clary was trying to hold back.

"Let go" He told her against his lips "No ones home Clary, no one's going to her you" At his words, Clary orgasmed, letting out a small cry. Alec had not stopped thrusting into her with his fingers but looked at her curiously when she came down from her high. "That was your first orgasm wasn't it?" He asked, slightly surprised. He was surprised because Clary was beautiful and she had had a couple boyfriends too. She nodded sheepishly, which only made Alec grin. "Glad that I was your first then" He whispered into her hear. He pulled his hand out of her, he stood up abruptly, taking Clary with him. He set her on his feet, only to then pick her up again so she was straddling him. His lips connected with hers and he pressed her small form against his mush larger one. She moved her hips against his erection in small rotations as they stumbled towards Clary's bedroom.

Alec slammed the door behind him and pushed Clary roughly against it. In doing so, he freed his hands and ran them up and down Clary's thighs and massaged her backside. Clary mumbled against his lips and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He leaned into Clary with his hips, freeing himself from the waist up to rip of his shirt. Clary ran her hands all over Alec's body as he kissed her again. She pinched one of his nipples and earned herself a moan from Alec. He locked the door before hurrying over to Clary's bed and lay her down on it, he clambered on top of her, pushed off her top, and undid the clasp on her bra before discarding that too. His hands were once again covering her and his fingers inside her, she arched her back, pushing her chest into his. Alec took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard. He kissed her ribcage, then her belly button, then her pant line. Clary had propped herself on her elbows so she could met his questioning eyes. She nodded and watched as Alec pulled her trousers and knickers down. He gazed at her momentarily before lowering his head down to her. He pushed her legs apart to get betters access. She felt his lips on hers and moaned with delight. He moved down and she could feel his tongue at her entrance before it dived in. Clary threw back her head and tried to control her breathing. Alec's tongue was thrusting in and out of her, licking her walls. He moved his head away but only to leisurely run his tongue over her clit before sucking on it. As he sucked, kissed and licked, his hand came up and penetrated Clary once again.

Clary sat up suddenly, ripping herself away from Alec. She pulled him towards her and started to pull down his trousers. Clary gasped at the size of Alec as she freed him. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. She pulled his lips back to hers, not caring that she could taste herself on his lips. She could feel him pressed against her thigh as she lay down and brought him with her. "In the drawer" Clary whispered. Alec opened it and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and put it on quickly, he wanted to be inside Clary _now_. He lowered himself onto her, his head in her entrance.

"You ready?" Alec asked. "You don't have to do this"

"No, no I want to, I really, really want to." Clary replied. Emerald eyes met sapphires as Alec slid into her slowly, Clary winced in pain, not able to keep her emotions hidden. Alec paused, letting Clary get used to him , before starting to move. He went gently at first, both moaning in pleasure, before an animal instinct took over him. He thrust into Clary hard and deep, she yelled out in surprise but encouraged him to go on. Clary moved her his against his, trying to get him to go deeper. They kissed ferociously as Alec pushed deeper and faster. Clary clawed at his back as she came, Alec following right behind. He started to pull away but Clary stopped him.

"No, no I want you to stay inside me" Clary said slightly embarrassed.

Alec shook his head. "It'll make you sorer than you already will be" He eased out of her, then went to her on-suite to dispose of the condom. "But next time okay?" he asked as he walked back towards her.

"There' going to be a next time?" Clary asked, blushing. Alec lay down next to her.

"Well I hope there will be anyway, it's up to you"

Clary curled into Alec's arms and smiled gently. "I'd like that, now, we are definitely more than friends"


End file.
